


Worth The Wounds

by KnightofHeart109



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Both of need to shut up and kiss, M/M, Raiden is a broody little shit, Sam is an asshole, jetstream sam, metal gear rising, raiden/sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightofHeart109/pseuds/KnightofHeart109
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after the events of Armstrong Samuel sits in a hospital recovering from his fight with Raiden. When the silver haired devil himself shows up he can honestly say he isn't surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth The Wounds

The soft pale wallpaper on the walls sent calm through the male as opened his eyes. It had been a few months since had been admitted here. After the battle with Raiden and left for dead after Blade Wolf lying about his death, Samuel pushed himself in the hospital bed and looked out the window. The sky was cloudy today and no sun touched the walls in his small room. He sighed and looked down with a slight frown. He had slept holding Murasama again tightly in his hand. The fear of someone attacking him while he slept the fear of Armstrong just appearing again was enough to make him keep the blade close. He was lucky that Raiden didn't keep the blade and Blade Wolf returned it to him. It was apart of him and in a sense his comfort object. The only thing he really held dear to him.

He swung his legs over the side of the his bed and slowly pushed himself up. A long scar ran down his chest. A reminder of Raiden's rage and power. He pulled on the robe that he had been given by the nurses and then walked out of his room. In truth he could have left by now but something about the peace of this place made him stay. He walked out into the courtyard and took a seat under the cherry blossom tree. Petals lightly fell tapping his skin as they moved with the wind. He closed his eyes and let out a long breath. The subtle sound of a chair being moved next to his made him pause and then he knew. By the way the other exhaled and waited for words. A smile spread over his lips. "Took you long enough to find me _meu amigo_ " he chuckled opening his eyes and looking over at the silver haired devil himself. Raiden was glaring at him with his usual broody expression. "You survived?". A question he assumed to be asked really. "I might have cheated a bit and faked my death" Sam chuckled and shifted in his chair. Raiden seemed to be trying to read him, to figure out a form of motivation anything to make Sam seem incriminating. 

_"So pretty boy why are you here?"_

The term pretty boy made Raiden bristle with annoyance. "I came here to figure out how your still alive and what you plan to do". Sam let out a laugh. "I asked Blade Wolf to confirm my death after you struck me down, I was betting on you killing Armstrong, something I tried and failed to do". Raiden raised an eyebrow. Sam had tried to kill Armstrong? "You see pretty boy Armstrong pretty much forced the job on me after cutting my arm off here" he said indicating his cybernetic arm. "I wasn't really given a choice and damn I wish I could have seen the bastard die". 

Raiden was silent as he listened to the other talk. Sam wasn't what he had first expected. Sam was more human then he had even assumed. All those emotions running wild, the pain, the sadness and the life he was forced to live. Something about this Brazilian kept his attention and that smile he had was like a beacon of something pure. "Hey pretty boy your staring you all there?" Sam asked and waved his hand in front of Raiden's face. Raiden blinked and broke his gaze away from the other. This was dangerous, he had to leave. Raiden stood up. "Goodbye Sam" he said and with that turned and walked away without another word. Sam gave a small wave as he watched him leave.

 

* * *

But Raiden kept coming back. It started off every other week then weekly and soon every other day Raiden would stroll into the hospital and he had no idea why he kept coming. Sam was unlike he had been before. Much more composed, all violence faded away leaving something else. Finally the day came when Sam was finally checking out. Raiden was walking through the doors when he saw the tall Brazilian at the check out. Raiden was taken a back by the casual clothes Sam had decided on. Jeans and a t shirt with a zip up hoodie.   

Sam turned and his eyes widened slightly seeing the other. "Well if it isn't pretty boy" he chuckled walking up to him with Muramasa attached to his side. "Are you leaving?". The words left Raiden's mouth before he could stop himself. These irrational fears plagued his mind. Would he ever see Sam again? A brilliant smile spread over Sam's lips. "Well I'm not an injured soul now so I've decided it's time to move out of here and maybe go back home, maybe I'll travel, no idea yet" he shrugged. A crack of thunder echoed across the sky. Sam placed a hand on Raiden's shoulder and smiled before walking past him and out into the downpour.  

Raiden stood on the spot as the doors closed behind him. Was....was he crying? He lifted a hand to his face. He didn't know he could cry. He was letting Sam go. Could he let him go? These emotions he was feeling, what were they? His feet were moving before his mind caught up with him. Out into the violent downpour another loud crack of thunder shot across the sky. 

Sam walked down the wet sidewalk enjoying the feeling of rain on his face. It had been to long since he could enjoy this. Been to long since he had put aside his need for revenge and the chains binding him were finally gone. He smiled up at the sky. He didn't care if he got soaked he felt a happiness in his chest he hadn't felt in a such a long time. A small part however was dark and pleaded for a light. Maybe it was the silver devil that had done that. Wormed himself deep into Sam's heart and claimed the spot. Such odd emotions to feel for the one who wanted to kill him. Maybe he was simply just simply messed in the head, no scratch that he was messed in the head. A hand suddenly took his own and he turned to see whom it was. "Raiden?". Raiden looking like a lost wet puppy. "Don't go". The words made the Brazilian smile softly and pull the silver devil into a tight embrace. This was happiness felt like. Not even the rain and thunder could dampen that. A tranquility that was rare to find. "Not going anywhere" he spoke softly. 

* * *

 

   -Several months later-

Sam groaned and opened his eyes. Sunlight filtered through the shutters into the room. He went to sit up and was stopped by a firm grip on his arm. He smirked before going back down and wrapping an arm around the silver haired devil next to him that still lay asleep. He turned his body to look at him and gently began to play with his hair. Raiden snuggled closer into Sam in his sleep causing the other to smile. 

_"You were worth the wound"_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow ok so this was my first submit for this site and I hope everyone enjoyed it. I plan to write more and such and comments would be appreciated. Song inspiration "Carry on my wayward son" lullaby edition.


End file.
